I want to sleep
by KouMamoru
Summary: sleep-deprived Tsuna sure is scary
1. Chapter 1

**I want to sleep**

 **Summary: for once reborn knows what fears are.**

 **i dont own khr character and the picture. enjoy!**

Tsuna tiredly sigh as he turned the door knob. His face looks like he is extremely exhausted. Well, actually he is. Even since the summer vacation starts, Reborn forces to training to gain muscle, improve agility of his body and sharpen his sense because after he graduate, he will be transports to Italy to be taught about Vongola.

They will only return home to get supply before he and Reborn go again to further his training but right now, Tsuna had enough. He can't take it anymore. A whole week with unending spar with Hibari, Colonello , Lal and Reborn, force to run while carrying 10 kg load on his back, force to push up 1000 times and that happen every single day and night. He didn't get his precious sleep. Once again, Tsuna tiredly sigh as he slowly to take off his shoe.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, okaeri," Nana greets Tsuna while wiping her wet hand on her pink apron. The smile never leaves her beautiful face.

"Tadaima," Tsuna tiredly answered. He slowly stands up and starts to walk to stairs, slowly.

"Juudaime, you come back. I bet you become even stronger and I was proud of you," yell Gokudera with his shining eyes before starts to wipe his tears with his sleeves.

"Tsuna, is it fun?" asked Yamamoto, acting like he knows nothing. He still keeps his trademark laugh and grins. Gokudera tched and grabs Yamamoto collar, telling him about respecting Juudaime and he even yell for Yamamoto to return home while the tall teens only laughs. Tsuna side glance to them before taking another step as small tick mark appears on his forehead.

"I want to sleep," whispers Tsuna inaudible to the other people.

"Tsuna-nii, let's play catch," Futa make his appearance.

"Play," follows by Ipin.

"Dame- Tsuna, Lambo wants candy. You are Lambo's subordinate. Lambo orders you to buy Lambo candy," Lambo let out his usual laugh. Hearing Lambo, a medium size tick mark appears on Tsuna's forehead. One of his eyebrow twitch as his forehead wrinkles.

"I want to sleep," Tsuna once again whispers, but to other person present they can only hears the word 'sleep'.

Bianchi present with Reborn. She as usual, carries Reborn. Reborn sips his hot cappuccino. He ignores Tsuna's dark aura emitted from the boy's body. In his mind, it just Dame-Tsuna usual complaint and whine. But he didn't know how wrong he is.

"Prepare yourself, Dame- Tsuna. We're leaving after lunch," orders Reborn arrogantly as he takes another sips of his cappuccino. By hearing the word 'leaving', that was the last straw for someone who has greatest patience level as Tsuna. A big tick mark appears and at the same time the dark aura grew in size, indicating Tsuna's annoyance.

Tsuna turns his head, glaring at them intensely and murderously. To other people, except Nana, sees how the dark aura slowly takes form of a devil. They flinch when came in contact with Tsuna's angry eyes.

"I want to sleep! If any of you disturb me, I'll kill you," threatened Tsuna murderously especially at the last part. He stomps on the stair and walk to his room, shutting the door with loud bam. For once, the noisy crowd becomes silence staring at Tsuna's usual spot, only when they hearing soft giggles from Nana that they start to escape from their shock.

"Arra, Arra. It been a long time I haven't see Tsuna's anger," giggles Nana while brought her left hand to her chin. She still smiling like nothing happens.

"What do you mean, Mama?" asks Futa curiously.'

"Well, let's see. Tsuna is a person who doesn't easily lose his patience. Long time ago, Tsuna once gets angry during his sixth grade, let's conclude that it ends up in large accident," explains Nana while the children only looking at her. They didn't understand what the meaning behind Mama's word.

"Oh that! I remember! Almost 10 bullies were hospitalized because of serious injury. After they were discharged, they suddenly decide to move to another town. So, Tsuna was the one who injured them?" Yamamoto looks at Nana only to see her nods.

"How's that happen? Tsuna-nii is not so strong person,"

"If I remember correctly, at that time Tsuna having a final exam on subject Mathematics and he had been stay up for 2 days. He didn't get enough sleep and then that accident occurs," answers Nana before she began to walk to the kitchen, humming her favorite song.

"Tsuna, scary," Ipin exclaim while the others nod in agreement. Who knows someone as kind as Tsuna has an anger that make Xanxus shiver in fear. They decide to not disturb Tsuna for the day, wanting him to get his precious sleep. They don't ever dare to go upstairs; fearing for their live will be taken by one furious, sleep-deprived Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reborn may not admit it but deep inside he swear for once he fears Tsuna's wrath.

Meanwhile for Tsuna, that night he gets his peaceful sleep while dreaming about his future family with Kyoko.

Next morning…

Tsuna walks to noisy dining room while yawning. Once he enters the dining room, the noisy noise become silent. He looks up and sees how Lambo for once behave in the table. Ipin and Futa greeting him, but he could sense fear in them. Nana place his breakfast in front of him and for once, his breakfast don't get stolen by Reborn and Lambo. They all eat quietly. Tsuna feels weird seeing that condition. Just what happen yesterday? Then, he decides to ignore it and eats his breakfast happily.

 **THE END…**

 **MY ONESHOT FINISH! HOPE YOU LIKE IT...DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to sleep**

 **Summary: for once reborn knows what fears are.**

 **i dont own khr character and the picture. enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **/**

 _ **Nana wipes her hand on her apron while looking at the clock hanging on the wall. Just thirty minutes and Tsuna gonna be late for attending his Mathematics examination. Before she could take her step to go upstairs to wake her son up, she heard someone walking down the staircase.**_

 _ **"Ohayou, okaa-san," said Tsuna when he notices Nana keeps staring at him.**_

 _ **"Ah, Ohayou, Tsu-kun. You quite early, today," said Nana, following Tsuna to the kitchen and serve the breakfast. When she see Tsuna not touching the food instead of keep staring at the food, her mother's instinct kick in.**_

 _ **"Tsu-kun, are you okay? Did you get yourself sick?" ask Nana in worry tone. She places her hand on Tsuna's forehead to check his temperature to see if he had fever but he's not.**_

 _ **Tsuna grabs a toast before biting it slowly. Nana looks sometime Tsuna's head keep drooping. Now, she knows the problem.**_

 _ **"Do you have a good night sleep, yesterday?" ask Nana. Tsuna looks at her with droopy eyes before shake his head in denial. He slowly stands up before sway along the way to the front door, putting on his shoes before walk out from the house.**_

 _ **"Itterashai," said Nana looking at the closed door. She sighs, now she alone again in this house.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **The bullies keep bugging Tsuna on his way to school but Tsuna keeps telling himself to hold on for a moment.**_

 _ **"Fails the exam and go die, Dame-Tsuna," said Kirito, one of Tsuna's bullies. When he sees that Tsuna giving him no response, he feel angry because of Tsuna's ignorance. He pushes Tsuna hard that cause him to fall.**_

 _ **Tsuna slowly stands up before glaring at Kirito that caused him to flinch a bit. Then, Tsuna proceeds on his way to the school. Kirito awkwardly laughed thinking that how that useless boy could ever scare him. Kirito is one of the popular guys in the school. There is no way Tsuna could scare him by just simply glared at him.**_

 _ **Before he could do something to Tsuna even more, a voice stops him. He froze in fear hearing that voice.**_

 _ **"Herbivores get back to your exam hall immediately," voice belongs to Hibari Kyoya. Just by hearing his voice causes the bullies to quickly sprinting to their exam hall. Tsuna slowly gets up before staring blankly at Hibari. He nods in respect before steps inside the school. Hibari only watch until Tsuna enters the school before deciding to patrol the town.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **Tsuna walking alone, feeling relieved that he finally finishes his exam. He just hopes that he passed his exam. That is the least thing he could do to cheer his mother up.**_

 _ **He just arrived at the rooftop, probably thinking of taking a short nap. Suddenly, he trips because someone's legs sticking out. He turns to look and that legs belong to Kirito. Unfortunately, he also brought his subordinate.**_

 _ **Suddenly, Tsuna feel pissed off looking at Kirito's smug expression. He feels that he just wants to punch that expression off his face.**_

 _ **"You think you can escape us just because Hibari was there this morning, huh?" said Kirito smugly.**_

 _ **"Leave me alone. I don't want to cause trouble in school," said Tsuna.**_

 _ **"Oh, you want to be Hibari's copy, loving rules more than anything else. Well, I guess an idiot like you really need rules to help you escape your Dame world. I bet if your mother was giving a chance, she probably didn't want you as her son," insult Kaito, one of Kirito's subordinates.**_

 _ **"Yeah. Imagine his mother's pain to raise this dame up till now. I pity you because no one wants you,"**_

 _ **"Hahaha, it is good one guys," laughs another bullies, ignoring Tsuna's dark look. Kirito smirks, hearing the insults that probably break Tsuna. He couldn't wait to see Tsuna crying like a baby hearing the insult.**_

 _ **Suddenly, he feels pain on his left cheek and abdomen like someone just kicks on it. Then, he looks at Tsuna's previous spot only to find it empty. He turns around to look at the door only to see him standing there, his back facing Kirito. He sees his subordinate all lying on the floor.**_

 _ **"I thought I already told you that I don't want to cause trouble in school," said Tsuna darkly before walking out the door.**_

 _ **"Impossible," whispers Kirito before fall on the floor in prone position.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, for Tsuna as soon as he reaches the second floor, he heads to the infirmary and sleeps on the bed, snoring loudly. Even the nurse was speechless when the boy enters the room. Although she wants to protest at first, somehow the boy's dark aura silencing her.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **Hibari and Kusakabe enters the rooftop, well for Hibari to take a short nap, of course. But both of them shock seeing 10 boy lies unconsciously on the floor of rooftop. Kusakabe quickly called the ambulance while Hibari turns one body around to see the cause of their unconsciousness.**_

 _ **'Wao, the person beating them must be an expert. Although no physical injury were present, but with internal injuries like this could kill a wild elephant. Luckily, for this guys that their attack somehow avoiding their vital spot in just one inch,' said Hibari, fascinated with the unknown attacker's skill. He looks forward he could fight with the attacker, to see his worth.**_

 _ **For almost two month, the ten bullies were bedridden. They couldn't do anything other than groans in pain. They heard the door of the hospital room they currently reside sliding open before a brunette step inside with his mother. Just seeing a glimpse of the brunette's shy face, they could feel the bloods are drain from their body.**_

 _ **"Are you okay?" ask Tsuna, greeting all of them. Well, he stills a kind person, showing kindness even to his enemies.**_

 _ **"OKAA-SAN, OTOU-SAN, LET'S MOVE AWAY FROM NAMIMORI," screams all of the bullies, runs out from the room ignoring their pain. Tsuna and Nana only watch them, clueless of what's happening.**_

 _ **"Did I done something wrong, Kaa-san?" ask Tsuna looks at Nana.**_

 _ **"Well, I have no idea, Tsu-kun," said Nana, placing her right hand on her cheek.**_

 _ **/**_

"That's what Nana told me about Tsuna's first anger," said Reborn, looking at both Vongola Nono and Iemitsu intently listening to him. Suddenly, both of them break in laughter. Well, that wasn't Reborn's assumption of their reaction after hearing the stories. Even he himself has goosebumps when Nana told him the accident that happens during Tsuna's sixth grade.

"Well he is sure is Nana's/Primo's son/ descendant," said Iemitsu and Timoteo at the same time.

"What's do you mean?" ask Reborn even more confused.

"Well, my sweet looking Nana is one of the gangsters at her school. She used to beat people half to death and her nickname that time is Black Iron Bar Nana," explains Iemitsu.

"Primo, even though he is known as one of the gentlest boss in Vongola history but once Kuro-Giotto awakens from his sleep, even a demon would not show their face in front of him," said Timoteo.

'That is just one 'miracle' of heritage,' whispers Reborn in his heart.


	3. ANOTHER STORY

**ANOTHER STORY: Fear of that day**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS BETA BY THELRIDOFGAMES**

/

It has been a month ever since the younger Tsuna defeated Byakuran. Now the TYL Tsuna and his guardians have been brought back to their place. Gokudera slowly walked to Tsuna's office. Just before he opened the door, someone patted his shoulder. He turned to see the person only to see a grinning Yamamoto.

"What're you doing here, Baseball-freak?" asked Gokudera in an irritated tone. Even when ten years has passed, they still stayed the same.

"Haha, I just wanted to greet Tsuna this morning. Just like you do every morning," said Yamamoto, laughing cheerfully.

"Tch, get out as soon as you greet Judaime. He has a tight schedule today," said Gokudera, turning the door knob. They stepped inside the office; saw Tsuna's bed was empty and there was no sign of him inside the bathroom.

They looked around the room, noticing the mop of brown hair behind Tsuna's working desk. They quickly ran there and were shocked to see Tsuna lying there. Instantly their bodies started to tremble as the images of Tsuna lying dead in his coffin played in their minds. Tsuna, who is lying down right now, was the same with the dead Tsuna they saw few months ago. His face was void of expression, his eyes completely covered by his eyelids and the pale skin perfected it all. Both Rain and Storm guardians almost forgot how to breathe when they saw Tsuna lying there.

Slowly, Gokudera crouched down before running his trembling hand along Tsuna's face. He was too afraid to return to that day, when he found out, that Tsuna was gunned down by Byakuran eventhough it was just a fake one. Meanwhile, Yamamoto was just standing there, he kept staring at Tsuna with shock written on his face.

"J-judaime," said Gokudera in a trembling voice. He already placed his hand on Tsuna's cheek. Seeing Tsuna giving no resonse, he started to have a panic attack.

"Wake up, J-Judaime. Wake up!" exclaimed Gokudera, shaking Tsuna's body. He was too afraid to experience the same thing again.

After few wakeup calls from Gokudera, Tsuna groaned before opening his eyes only to see a shock and horror-filled face belonging to Yamamoto and Gokudera's almost at the brink of his tears. He slowly sat up before rubbing his head, laughing heartlessly.

"Sorry. I accidentally fell asleep while doing my work yesterday, around 3 a.m," explained Tsuna trying to get his best friends to calm down.

Suddenly, Gokudera hugged him and planted his head on Tsuna's chest. Tsuna could feel his shirt getting wet. He could also feel his Storm trembling in fear. He soothed Gokudera's head before Yamamoto decided to hug both of them. Tsuna sighed in defeat. He guessed Gokudera and Yamamoto both were still suffering from trauma of his death. Even though a few months have passed, they still didn't let go of the fear.

"Sorry that I made both of you worry," said Tsuna, trying to assure Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Are you an idiot, Tsuna!? Don't you ever do that kind of stupid thing ever again," exclaimed Yamamoto in anger. He tightened his hug to feel that Tsuna was really a real being in front of him, not someone from his endless dreams.

"I'm sorry that I made all of you go through that kind of pain. It was just to protect you all," said Tsuna. He approved that faking his death was a stupid decision, but that was the only way to assure his family was safe.

"Promise me you won't do that again. Promise me!" demanded Yamamoto.

"I promise," said Tsuna, returning his best friends' hug.

Really, he has to make sure to wake up early after this before his other guardians find him lying asleep, thinking he's dead. If not, he probably will have to face a lot of hardships in calming down a certain teen who loves everything about a cow. And probably the boxer, prefect and twin mists even though they don't show that they're worried about him. How did he know? He has been through all the struggles and hardships with all of them for 10 years so he knew them best even when they didn't show it.

/

With Lambo and Ryohei…

"Tsuna, can Lambo sleep with you?" asked Lambo peeking from the oak door. Tsuna who was currently working, smiled at Lambo.

"Sure, come inside," said Tsuna and Lambo quickly got inside and landed his butt on the bed, he stared at Tsuna who was engrossed in his work.

Tsuna feeling someones eyes at him, looked up at Lambo.

"What's wrong, Lambo?"

"You're not sleeping?" asked Lambo.

"I will. I just want to settle this work and then I'll join you, okay?"

"Then, Lambo will wait for you,"

"It's okay. You sleep first. I'll join you in a short moment ," said Tsuna. Lambo nodded and landed himself on the bed. Slowly, his eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

/

Lambo abruptly woke up from his sleep. He was having the same nightmare all over again. A nightmare where Gokudera and Yamamoto picked him to Italy from Japan, only to come and see Tsuna sleeping in a black coffin with a bed of white lilies. His eyes brimmed with tears and he started to breathe hard while clutching the bed sheet tightly.

"Calm down, Lambo," a voice whispered and Lambo turned his head only to see Ryohei standing beside the bed. Slowly, Lambo looked at sleeping Tsuna. His face looked peaceful and Lambo smiled. Lambo walked up to the sofa while being followed by Ryohei. Ryohei sighed loudly while rubbing his temples.

"Can't sleep again, Ryo-nii?" asked Lambo, concerned about Ryohei's condition.

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Nothing. I'm just too afraid to sleep," said Ryohei.

" Why are you afraid?"

"I'm afraid that this day we experience after the war is all my desire, my dreams. I'm afraid that when I wake up I will be in the underground HQ once again," said Ryohei, trying to get his emotions out a bit. "And you, how can you asleep so well?" asked Ryohei looking at Lambo.

"Well, I'm afraid too but for me I don't like to think more about the fears like you, because Tsuna is still here with us. During the war, before I feel asleep, I always thought that the first person I wanted to see when I woke up is Tsuna. Every day I wake up, even though Tsuna wasn't beside me, I believed maybe tomorrow Tsuna will be there. Tomorrow will always come and I will be able to meet him again, either in life or death. But now, I got to see him again in life and I'm happy from it. Maybe, if I could go to the ten-years-ago, I would like to thank Young Vongola for bringing back Tsuna to us," said Lambo smiling. Finally, he found his way out from the fears inside his heart and he hope Ryohei will be able to do so.

/

 **WITH KYOYA AND MUKURO (AND MAYBE CHROME)**

Sometimes Tsuna would glance at his Cloud Guardian who was leaning himself on the wall near the door. Today was Hibari's and Mukuro's duty to escort Tsuna to his allegiance meeting. Just after they entered the meeting room, Hibari has immediately distaced himself from the rest. Now, he sat on one side and Hibari was standing at another side. It was almost like Tsuna was at the north pole and Hibari was the south.

"Die, Vongola," yelled one of the bosses, firing directly at Tsuna. Tsuna widened his eyes in shock, knowing that he never got a chance to avoid the incoming bullet. He instantly closed up his eyes waiting for the pain but after a moment he didn't feel it.

He slowly opened up his eyes and was shocked to see Hibari's tonfa in front of his face, successful stopped the bullet. He diverted his eyes only to see Hibari glaring coldly at the boss who fired at him. He saw the revolver that Hibari pointed at the boss with it's trigger already pulled. He knew what Hibari wanted to do, immediately gasped in shock.

"Hibari-san, don't!" exclaimed Tsuna as Hibari fired at the boss and instantly killed him. Tsuna could only watch in horror as the dead boss fell dead on the ground. Tsuna, only stared at the dead body and he was so scared. Never once his guardians took a life, because he sternly prohibited it.

Still not breaking out of his horror, he could hear an eerie laugh that belonged to his Mist Guardian. The room filled with mist before two bodies emerged from the mist as the mist started to dissipate.

"You're late, pineapple," said Hibari, lowering his tonfa.

"Kufufu, I was busy doing some research about everyone present here. And what did we find, Chrome?" asked Mukuro.

"All of them cooperate to kill our Boss, just to get the fame," said Mukuro venomously.

"It is too bad that we found out about that earlier than all of you expected. And what do you think should we do to them, Chrome?

"You know, Mukuro-sama, my weapon is eager to taste their blood," said Chrome, licking her trident.

Knowing that it was a cue, Hibari quickly grabbed Tsuna's wrist and took him out of the room.

"Hibari-san, wait! Mukuro! Chrome!" exclaimed Tsuna while being forcefully taken out of the room by Hibari. He looked back only to be by Mukuro's devious smirk and at that time, he knew what was gonna happened to the rest of the bosses. He dropped his head. Can he really keep his promises to Primo to change the Vongola back to their original purpose? He could heard faint screms of agony as Hibari continued to take him away from the place.

"I'm sorry," whispered Tsuna.

Hibari could hear what Tsuna whispered; only tightening his hold on Tsuna's wrist. They, the guardians, knew that they were hurting Tsuna by doing things like this, but there is no way in this life, they were gonna lose Tsuna for a second time. Losing him for a first time already left a hollow hole in their hearts that can never heal and they are not taking any careless risks this time.

What Tsuna didn't know was that when they woke up from Shoichi's machine, all of them, the guardians, made a vow that they will do anything to protect their boss from danger. Even if, they have to kill people in order to fulfill their vows. Even if, they are hurting their boss by doing things that he hates the most.

-THE END-


End file.
